Asura Triloka
Asura Triloka (阿修羅トリルッカ, Ashura Torirukka lit. Fighting Demon of the Three Realms) is a well known wandering martial artist and Mage, originally from Bosco. She travelled the country, and along the way managed to gain a reputation as a powerful fighter. She goes by the self titled names of Demon of Heaven and Earth (魔の天地, Tenchi no Ma) for her prowess, and''' Fist of Justice''' (正義の拳, Seigei no Ken), for her strong sense of Justice. Asura eventually met, fought, and befriended the Automaton, Hyperion, after a battle that resulted in a tie, and due to both sharing the same level of "Justice", became partners. Since then, they have become "best friends" as well, rarely being seen without the other's company. Appearance Asura is a dark skinned young woman, with short blonde hair, tied into two twintails using two black buns to keep them tied, along with bangs, as well as pupiless green eyes. Asura has a slender figure, and slim built, and is relatively short, almost like a teenager, but is taller than Hyperion. Her attire mostly consists of japanese themed attires, most prominently, being a yellow battle attire, with a green vest with short sleeves, and a high collar, while wearing a yellow, dress-like attire under it with long sleeves, that exposes her legs, as well as two pieces of cloth hanging from behind. She also wears white leggings, and sandles. Personality Asura is, in many ways, like Hyperion. She has a strong sense of Justice that can get the best of her, believing that she must do what's right, but only aprehending criminals, and never being an executioner, unless absolutely neccesary. But is much more "tamed" about it than Hyperion, who proudly boasts about it, while Asura isn't so boastful, unless doing so in coordination with Hyperion. She admits to have fallen in love with Hyperion, due to his strong sense of Justice and lovable personality, not even caring about the fact that Hyperion is an Automaton, finding it unimportant, since he behaves nothing like a machine to her. Asura is considered the "straight man" to Hyperion, being there to correct Hyperion or make sure they don't get into trouble, as well as helping him in situations he doesn't understand. She is always by his side, ready to help him in any possible way, and the same is true for Hyperion to Asura. She has a very friendly demeanor towards people, treating them with kindness, and only showing hostility to those she witnesses do questionable things, or even downright heinous acts. Asura is never shown being rude towards strangers, and is more than willing to help them out if possible, as well as befriend them. Her treatment towards kids is especially notable, as Hyperion describes her being like a big sister for children. Asura's treatment towards those she deems "evil", however, is of course different. While she isn't cruel, or belittling of evildoers, she doesn't converse much with them, focusing solely on defeating them, but she doesn't refuse to listen. Asura can show sympathy towards people who are acting out of varying reasons, if she finds them truthful, and isn't unforgiving, but would still make sure they are apprehended and judged accordingly regardless. Powers & Abilities Way of Combat Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed & Agility: Immense Endurance: Average Durability: Master Hand to Hand Combatant Magical Abilities Hand of Heaven (天手, Tenshu): A powerful Caster Magic that allows Asura to create gigantic apparitions of her limbs, by materializing her magic energy in a large scale, following the synthesis with the magic around her, thus preventing a large amount of magic energy to be depleted. The apparitions boast incredible force behind them, and they function to further enhance the attack power of Asura. A single strike from these apparitions is enough to send someone flying through multiple buildings, and even be on par with the force of a Giant's strike, or even surpass it. Asura most commonly uses Hand of Heaven in combo with her martial arts, creating apparitions to strike her foe when she gets a window of oppurtunity. Formula (魔印強化 (フォーミュラ),'' Fōmyura lit. Magic Seal Enhancements''): A "basic" Caster Magic that allows Asura to form magical seals, or "formulae", that grant her enhancements once an attack, or she passes through. She learned this magic by her father as well, and soon mastered it as she grew older. Asura is capable of projecting many Formula seals in mere seconds, and increase up to the maximum capacity of 100% enhancements, making a simple punch carry the force of a giant's fist. These seals can enhance strength, speed, durability and even her senses, as well as her own emotions and cells. She can use the seals to heal her body by accelerating the cell's growth in her wounds, allow herself to travel at incredible speeds, and allow her spells to strike with greater force then before. The scale of her attacks can be dramatically increased when employing a single Formula, or use multiple to make an already powerful attack even faster and stronger than prior. These enhancements can last for multiple minutes thanks to Asura's mastery over the magic. Wood Magic Wood Magic (木の魔法 Ki no Mahō): Arguably Asura's greatest and most mastered magic. It is a Caster Magic that allows Asura to control, become and all around dominate the element of wood. The wood created from this magic can be summoned from the environment or from Asura's own body, and it is much more powerful than ordinary wood, being capable of enduring great punishment before eventually breaking apart, and even endure fire before being finally burnt down. They can spread into branches, and even form into newly grown trees, being abnormally large in size, and powerful in their own right. Asura can utilizie tree branches in order to strike her foe, using hand movements and gestures to guide her attack, mimicking her movement to perfection, and striking at the same speed she moves at, thus they are "extra arms" in a sense. Asura can manipulate the wood she controls and creates and mold them in a fashion similar to Wood-Make, however, the glaring difference between the two is that the formation isn't instant, and that Asura is free to change its shape once more. She also incorporates her own imaginations into these creations, much like how a regular Wood-Make user would, only being forced to careful structure the wood herself in order to form her creation and complete it. *'Guardian Deity of the Forest' (樹林の守り神,'' Jurin no Mamorigami''): One of Asura's most frequently used spells, as well as one of the more difficult to execute, due to requiring time in order to finish off. Guardian Deity of the Forest isn't a single spell, but a multitude of spells that incorporate the creation of various statue-like creations from wood that have their own weaknesses and strengths to be used during combat. Each takes a different amount of time to create, but are all colossal in size and powerful in their own size. **'Justice of Heaven '(天罰, Tenbatsu): The first creation, Justice of Heaven, is a large, buddha-like statue, sitting down, with its hands clapped together, and many arms on its back. It is incredibly large, requiring atleast 5 or more minutes to create, and at best, a human is the size of its palm. Justice of Heaven doesn't move, and remains put in the spot it was created in, due to it being incredibly large and heavy, being a more offensive option, without magic maneuverability in its feet. Asura controls all the hundred, thousands of arms on its back, using hand gestures and her mind in order to manipulate them and use the appropriate ones to strike. A single arm possessed incredible punching power, enough to break down a building. They all follow Asura's movement and orders accordingly, and are incredibly fast despite their size. The arms can also stretch, allowing Asura to catch her foe if they try to escape, and even crush them if needed. It is incredibly durable, but can be destroyed when enough force is applied, and can even be burnt down by an exceptionally powerful Fire Mage. **'War God' (軍神, Gunshin): The second creation in the Guardian Deity series. It is a large golemn-like creature, incredible large, possessing a much more bulky appearance, as well as fangs and a rather muscular build. A serpentine, almost dragonic creature encircles its body, wrapping around it. War God requires much more time and power to create, due to it being much more versatile in combat, and with greater movement. It copies each of Asura's movement, moving at approximately the same speed she does. As expected of its size, it possesses great brute strength, even greater than Justice of Heaven, and the dragon encircling it can also be used to attack, albeit requiring Asura to command it seperately from the golem. Trivia *Asura's appearance is based off of Ku Fei from Mahou Sensei Negima!. *In Hinduism, Asura is a race of power-seeking deities. **Her surname, Triloka, and its meaning, is a reference to how Asuras are usually depicted as having three faces. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Martial Artist Category:Mage